Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, data processing systems, and machine learning. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to implementing and using a platform that defines and networks a plurality of user profiles and enables transactions to be completed by other users within a network on behalf of an authorizing user.